RETRATO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO DE ERIC P:LA CARA OCULTA
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: Durante el dia es un famoso, frío e implacable hombre de negocios. Pero tiene una pasión secreta y eso le conduce a llevar una vida paralela:arropado por el anonimato de la noche y la oscuridad de los locales de Jam Session de Nueva York, da rienda suelta a su pasion por la música tocando alli el saxo en improvisadas bandas. Pero tambien da rienda suelta a su otra pasión: el sexo.


**RETRATO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO DE ERIC P. (II) : LA CARA OCULTA.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Cosmópolis pertenecen Don DeLilllo. Los de este relato, son hijos de mi imaginación. **

Me llamo Eric Packer.

Todos conocen mi nombre, mi cara y a qué me dedico.

Todos saben que soy un poderoso hombre de negocios, inteligente, frío y arrogante, inmisericorde y podrido de dinero. Soy el mejor en mi trabajo y la excelencia siempre genera envidias, por eso soy respetado y odiado en la misma proporción.

Me consideran culto y refinado, porque atesoro cantidades ingentes de obras de arte.

Realmente amo el arte y la belleza y por eso me gusta rodearme de ella. La belleza que está en una pintura, una escultura, una obra arquitectónica, también en un libro de poesía, en un cuerpo y una cara de mujer, la belleza del sexo, la belleza de una pose erótica, la de una fotografía en blanco y negro, la belleza atemporal de Didi, la belleza de mi cara y mi imponente cuerpo. Sí, realmente, soy un cabrón con suerte, jodidamente guapo, y esto no es jactancia sino constatación de una realidad.

Mi juventud, mi físico y mi éxito les llevan a especular, continuamente, sobre mis amistades y mis relaciones personales, pierden el tiempo. No las hay. No para ellos.

También amo la música, por encima de todo.  
Comencé mi formación musical muy pequeño, mi madre amaba la música y sembró su pasión en mí , ella educó mi oído y me formó. Me gusta componer y además toco el piano, la guitarra y el saxofón. Me puedo tirar horas tocando. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni siquiera en la época en que viví al límite de la penuria mientras intentaba olvidar las derrotas, ahogar mis fracasos y estrujar mis cualidades hasta conseguir mis objetivos. Todavía conservo mi primer saxo, a veces, cuando estoy solo en casa toco con él. Me ayuda a recordar el camino recorrido y las metas conseguidas.

Nunca olvido ese camino, pero tampoco miro hacia atrás. Mi vida ahora es muy diferente y tampoco yo soy el mismo, o casi. Tengo suficiente dinero como para vivir cien lujosas vidas sin necesidad de trabajar en ninguna de ellas. Me rodeo de lo mejor, no tengo porque aspirar a menos, sé que los medios ayudan en la consecución de los objetivos, debes rodearte de los mejores. El mejor personal, la más sofisticada tecnología punta en mi trabajo cotidiano y en mi vida. Mi despacho, mi limusina e incluso mi mansión, son auténticos centros tecnológicos de última generación.

En la misma línea, procuro que mis instrumentos musicales sean los mejores. Pureza en sus materiales, arte y maestría en su construcción. Tengo un saxo tenor _Selmer Paris Mark VI sterling silver,_ una maravilla, una puta obra de arte, el sonido más puro del planeta.

A pesar de mis interminables jornadas de trabajo siempre he encontrado un hueco para tres cosas, el sexo, la poesía y la música. Para mi son tan importantes como el comer o el respirar.

El sexo canaliza mi estrés y mis ansias de experimentar cosas nuevas, siempre he sido un hombre ávido de conocimientos y emociones fuertes, me gusta el placer desmedido y soy lujurioso por naturaleza.

Amo la poesía porque me ayuda a mantener vivo el rescoldo de afecto y calidez que queda en mi corazón. Y por Didi.

Y en cuanto a la música, da la vuelta a mi carácter como si fuera un calcetín.

Interpretar música, ejecutar una pieza, es mi pasión secreta, me transporta a otro plano de mi vida, me transforma. La música estimula mis sentidos y exacerba la pasión que me obligo a domar y dominar durante el resto del día en el mundo de los negocios.

Todo ello es lo que me ha llevado, desde hace un tiempo, a vivir una vida paralela.

Mi faceta pública y mi imagen de hombre culto y refinado me llevan desde el _Metropolitan Opera House_ al _Blue Note._  
Mi irrefrenable deseo de mantener una vida fuera de los focos de atención y dar rienda suelta a la pasión que tengo por la música, asi como la excitación de mantener una identidad oculta, me llevan a locales y antros como _The C Note, Louis, Detour, Layla, Zinc Bar,_ y otros todavía más oscuros y pequeños, pero que me permiten ser Eric , el músico don nadie al que le gusta improvisar con su saxo en intimas y exclusivas _Jam Sessions._

Cuando se acerca el día de mis particulares escapadas la anticipación me consume, los dedos me pican y mi mente y mi corazón empiezan a transformarse. La pasión corre por mis venas.

Salgo de mi aparatosa mansión escondido bajo la capucha de mi sudadera, mis _Levis 501_ rasgados y una camiseta, y aunque sea por la noche siempre me acompañan mis oscuras gafas de sol. La puerta de servicio y un guarda de seguridad , al que pago generosamente por su complicidad, me ayudan a desprenderme de mi verdadera identidad. En ese momento me transformo en el chico de veintiocho años que vive una vida acorde con su edad, que da rienda suelta a sus gustos y aficiones. Mi flamante saxo cuelga de mi hombro protegido por una vieja funda de piel.

Cuando llego a mi garito favorito, el _Take Five,_ me encuentro con los habituales, siempre suelo improvisar con los mismos, somos como una extraña y atípica banda que disfruta de cada nota que sale de sus instrumentos, cada uno pone su alma en ello, juntos enterramos nuestras miserias, nuestros secretos o nuestras pasiones bajo un vibrante tema de _blues_ o _jazz._

Una vez colocados en el escenario las luces se apagan, mi concentración se enciende y la música se apodera de mis sentidos. Siempre toco con gafas de sol aunque mis ojos están cerrados, no hay nadie ahí fuera, todos desaparecen, todo mi ser se concentra en mis labios como la salida de un fantástico túnel que lleva el aire de mis pulmones para insuflar de vida a mi instrumento, mis dedos pulsan y sostienen las llaves lacadas de mi saxo, con energía, rapidez y pasión, y entonces surge la música. Mi yo pasional, lírico y carnal, cobra vida. El jazz es pasión, es elegancia, es carácter, es sexo. Mis caderas empujan hacia delante con cada nota, es como hacer el amor con y contra el aire, o con todas y cada una de las mujeres que hay en el garito y que me observan , me escuchan, sienten mi pasión y desean saber cómo se sentirán mis caderas moviéndose contra su cuerpo, machacando su pelvis y llenando su coño con mi abultado paquete, con la fuerza y la profundidad de mis envites encima del escenario.

Eso vendrá después.

Nada mas terminar de tocar me tomo dos o tres cervezas y busco a esa mujer que me ha llamado la atención desde el escenario, la que he visto vibrar con la música, la que escucha con delectación y se deja envolver y arrastrar por la mágica sensualidad del momento y el poder de una intensa y seductora canción de jazz, caliente y espesa, como el ambiente, como mi deseo.

Me gusta hacerlo al final de los oscuros pasillos o en los angostos servicios, es un deseo urgente y devastador, en ese acto pongo el último centímetro de pasión queda en mi cuerpo, es algo intenso, rápido, duro y profundo. Me gusta que me desabrochen lentamente los botones de mi bragueta, pero muy pocas tienen la suficiente paciencia. La mayoría de las veces no nos quitamos la ropa, las manos acarician la piel que pueden, las bocas se consumen en besos abrasadores y los sexos salen al encuentro. Durante el tiempo que dura mi vida paralela nunca llevo _boxers,_ mi pene se acuna contra la tela de mis vaqueros, es como una especie de acto reivindicativo de libertad. Otra faceta de mi cara oculta, de mi vida paralela.

Cuando la música y el jazz tocan mi alma con sus dedos y doy vida con mi aliento a mi saxo, arropado en el anonimato de la noche y cubierto por la ausencia de luces de los míticos garitos de _Jam Session_ de Nueva York, soy un ser humano, un joven músico apasionado, un artista sensible y anónimo capaz de sentir ardientemente. Eric el músico, ese en el que solo se fijan por como toca, pero nadie conoce.

Por el día, cuando el dinero llama a mi puerta y los negocios hunden sus dedos en mi corazón y mi cabeza , me arropan mi instinto, mi pragmatismo y mi talento para hacer negocios millonarios. Y cubierto por la intimidad y el aislamiento que me proporciona mi limusina y sus impenetrables cristales, soy Mr. Eric *hijo puta* Packer, el poderoso e infalible mago de las finanzas, el Rey Midas de hielo, el que todos ven, el que todos conocen. O eso creen.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Como siempre a mis amigas que me han apoyado desde el principio con este proyecto, que ya es una realidad. A mi Ely, por su apoyo, su amistad y sus mágicas imágenes (el banner que ha hecho para este OS no tiene precio). A mi querida beta y amiga Larosaderosas, una de las personas mas generosas que he conocido. Y especialmente a Anabel López: lo prometido es deuda. La idea de este relato surgió hace pocos días, en una divertida e hilarante charla con ella y un grupo de personas. Un Mr. Packinson saxofonista ocasional, encapuchado y lleno de morbo planeó por aquella velada. Aquí esta ahora, materializado y con el deseo de que cubra las expectativas. Lo dicho, va por ti ANABEL y por MIS CHICAS DE VIDS & FICS.

Podéis encontrar las fotos y el banner en mi blog:

thestraygirls (punto) blogspot (punto) com (punto) es /


End file.
